undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 67
This is Issue 67 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "The Right Thing". This issue is Kerri-centric. 605, The Right Thing “What the fuck?” Johnson cries out, having his gun aimed at Lia. “How’d you get out?” “Does it matter?” Nellie spits. “We’re out.” For a few seconds, nobody does anything. Johnson is standing there, thinking, while we are hoping that he won’t pull that trigger. Currently, I am kneeling next to Alice, getting her handcuffs off. “Sorry, girls.” Johnson says, looking around. I get Alice free and stand up, looking at Johnson, screwdriver in my hand. “I have to kill y’all.” “No!” Dani says, raising her hands. “You don’t. You can do the right thing, Johnson. Please...” “I can’t do the right thing anymore.” Johnson says, sounding all sentimental. Not like I care for the bastard. “Please, Johnson.” Dani pleads. I sigh, and slowly move towards Skylar to get her free. I remember one time Billy told me never to do things I would regret later. I have killed a lot of people, and I don’t regret it. Of course, it’s wrong to kill people, but I haven’t regretted doing it. Not yet anyway. I don’t think I am going to regret what I am going to do to Johnson now neither. I get Skylar free, and get up, turning around to face Johnson. He has his gun aimed at my forehead. It’s now or never. Johnson just pushes me aside, and kneels down next to Skylar. “Listen...” Johnson says to the girl. “I know I’ve done bad things...” Skylar looks carefully at Johnson, looking scared. I have a change now, but I let Johnson finish. Getting up, I join Alice, looking at Johnson and Skylar. “I just want you to know... that I’m sorry.” Johnson says, and puts the gun to Skylar’s forehead and fires. He then aims it at Alice, who is standing next to me. He fires, hitting Alice in the shoulder. She falls to the ground, gasping for air. Johnson the aims the gun at me. I run towards him just as he fires. The bullet barely hits me, only giving me a scratch on the side of my head. “Just let me finish this!” Johnson screams, as I knock him over. He drops his gun, but I still have the screwdriver. “Lia...” I say, placing the screwdriver for Johnson’s forehead. “Look away.” Johnson knows what is going to happen, and doesn’t struggle anymore. He just mutters his last words: “I’m sorry.” I then penetrate his skull with the screwdriver. Alice wasn’t to save. She died and I prevented her from reanimating with a shot to the head, using Johnson’s gun. “What now?” Nellie asks, as we undress Johnson to get on some clothes. We’ve been naked constantly, so some clothes would be really nice. Even if they are too big. “We go upstairs, and find a way out.” I say, taking on a improvised skirt from Johnson’s shirt. “Easier said that done, isn’t it?” Nellie says sarcasticly. “Come on, Nellie.” Dani says with a friendly smile. “She just saved us. How about a ‘thank you’?” Nellie makes a spitting sound and looks at Dani. “And she got Alice and Skylar killed. How about a ‘fuck you’?” Dani raises her eyebrows, giving up. I then take Nellie by her arm. She looks at me, and I look at her. Neither of us say anything. “Come on.” Margaret says, standing in the door. “Let’s go.” I let go of Nellie, and leave the room, gun raised. Deaths *Alice Trevon *Skylar Weinberg *Rick Johnson Credits *Lia Camper *Kerri Mavis *Margaret Wing *Dani Kestor *Nellie Betterman *Alice Trevon *Skylar Weinberg *Rick Johnson Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues